tfoe_map_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
1459 (ReDi)
Map --------------> ☀http://i.imgur.com/CeRH7V7.png Most Serene Republic of Venice The new president of Venice takes a trip to Mamluk Sultanate to improve the relations after the war. Tbe current President has become very popular in his first turn, and many expects that he will serve for more that two terms. The Papal states has become an Venetian Vassal, and becomes very light rulers over the land. They lets the Pope have most of the power. Annexes the a little of the popes land. recieves 10 000 from Epirus, and Declares the debt payed. Economy: 84 000 Military: 24 000 Q7 Spain We becomes a independent state and Now Aragon and Naples is our new vassall.We don't have any reply from Mameluks and we decides attacks Mamluks with 3.000 soldiers and qickly annex the lands , we murder their sultan in the Murderer's operarion and now the Mameluk sultan death. Aragon vassall annex the South French lands and decides ask to England about unification. Papal States are me and Venice's vassall Ottoman Empire We annex Dulakir!!! I continue attack Transilvania. I build 3.000 troops for 3.500$. I attack Haffasids with 15 War Galleys and 11.250 troops. And advancing 1/3 of coast line. I get from taxex (and previus year taxes) 8.000$ and from trade (and previus turns trade 12.000$). Transilvania is annexed in 1/2. I build 6 carraks for 4.200$. I plunder Mamluk villages and I get 1.000$ I build 4 trade ports for 12.000$. I still hard and I don't sing peace when Mamluks don't accept treaty here - http://imgur.com/HcHJfI6 . The Islam fanatics come to Ottoman Empire they are named Janissaries now they come 500 to Empire Qty5. Army - 57.000 Qty6 500 Qty5 Economy - 54.000$ Turn - http://imgur.com/8r2haus Grand Duchy of Lithuania Hearing of the news that Poland is at war with the Teutonic Order, Lithuania feels obliged to help its ally. It mobilizes troops and sends 5.000 to Latvia and Teut (Riga) and 3.000 to Kaliningrad. The offenses are successful and they occupy some of the Order. They also diplomatically annex the southern portion of Psk (what's the name?) because many Lithuanians live there and are bothering the Psk government about defecting to Lithuania. Army: 258.000 Q6 Economy: $65.000 Cambodia The capital falls. Ayutthaya surrenders. The conquered territory is annexed, the rest of the nation becomes a vassal. Ship building will case in 1460. $2000 in taxes. Military: 8,000 Economy: $26,800 Mamluk Sultanate We ACCEPT the Ottoman treaty only if they help us to capture Spain capital because of assasination of Sultan.The next Sultan sit's on the throne.10000 troop's will capture Tobruk and Benghazi (5000 per 1 city each) the other 10000 troops are transported to transport ship's guarded by 6 battleship's( transport ship=5000 trops,3 batlleship's per 1 transport ship each).Mamluk Diplomat sees the President and talk's to him about the new conflict with Spain and Mamluk's and they wish to join Venice in war. Economy:44,000 Military:22,000 Kingdom of Epirus Epirus declares war on the Mamluk Sultanate and mobilises the people and send an army together with 7 Genovese and Epirot ships and land at Alexandria and Cyrenia capturing all of Cyrene region and sieging Alexandria.Konstantinus III also meets with Ottoman sultan and together they speak with good words and also travels to Byzantium and speaks with Constantine.Epirus sends a naval force to help Spain and finnaly we annex all of Montenegro. Money : 30.000 $ Army : 30.000 men of Q6 Kingdom of Western Arabia (Hejaz) My forces move finish of Jysan The funding goes as usual (600 to port, 900 to navy) 200 total (subtracting from expense) was made this turn Economy: $15,900 Military: ~8,000 Men of Q7 (Fully implemented) Hungary I (the new king of hungary) declare war on Transylvania and occupy the rest of it(non ottoman occupied)as transylvania's army is exhausted from the fights with the ottomans and i build a trading center.I ask any country for an alliance or a trade agreement...We ask the Ottoman goverment to give us the rest of transylvania either for money or for other land as there are many hungarians living there and they want to be with their country and these land are far away from the ottomans empire core making them ripe for the taking(They can also be cut out easily),we are sure that a compromise can be found. Economy : 50000$ Army : 50000 men of Q6 Most Serene Republic of Genoa The new president of Genoa is choosen and I recruit 200 units. I win $1200 and with this, I build one trade port for $1500 in the Coast of Montenegro, later I send 2000 units there with 5 galleys war to Epirus as a support in the war. On money support, I send to Epirus $1200. Army: 14800 Economy: $30000 NPC moves (only Kitsune edits) Category:ReDi Category:ReDi Turns Category:Turns of Map Games Category:Map Games